Wolfsister
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: Niko's new student is a bit weird, yes, but when they find out she can speak to wolves and other canines, well...


I own Esmirinne. Nothing else, cept the plot.  
  
Wolfsister   
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
A/N: Ummm..... please reveiw.  
  
Chapter 1: Stranger at the Door  
  
Esmirrine grinned, running through the weeds. Her master was so kind, letting her have a day of rest. Most slaves didn't get an hour of rest, let alone a day. She was just lucky. Lucky and cursed.  
  
She stopped and stared longingly at the woods, wondering if her luck would fail her again. She closed her eyes, a spring breeze running through her short blonde hair. Her master forbid her to wear her hair any other way, saying it would distract her from her work. Esmirrine herself could never remember having long, glossy curls like most of the other girls in the village, but didn't mind. Having been sold to slavery early in her life, she didn't know any other way of life.  
  
She stopped and took a whiff of the air, frowning. Smoke. Somewhere in the forest. Her gold eyes became round, terrified. How in the world did this happen? The poor wolves...  
  
She ran through the trees, her cotton dress ripping as it snagged on thorns and brambles as she ran by. She didn't care. Suddenly she stopped, clearing her mind. Within moments, a pack of wolves had appeared around her, relaxed and calm, not at all how you would expect them to act.  
  
'Is everything ok?' Esmirrine asked mentally, completely in tune with the wolves. The pack leader, River, stepped forward, sniffing the air wearily.  
  
'Fine, child. Go back home, it is getting dark. Your mistriss would not be pleased if you stayed out here too long.' River replied, turning her luminous gold eyes to Esmirrine. Esmirrine nodded and patted her on the head, getting to her feet again.  
  
'Until we meet again, River.' She ran back in the direction she had entered, and set off the dirt path to her Master's house. Her mistress was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.   
  
"What kept you, girl?" She asked, shooing Esmirrine into the house.  
  
"I am sorry, Mistress." Esmirrine whispered, avoiding eye contact. It was an unspoken rule to keep no eye contact with the Mistress, and all eye contact with the Master. "It will not happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't." Her mistress said. Her tone was not unkind, but she was a strict lady with greying hair and bright green eyes. "Your dinner is waiting by the fire." Esmirrine nodded, smiling, and scrambled to get to it. She was by far the best treated slave in this town, and she didn't mind one bit.  
  
After her dinner, Esmirrine was standing in the doorway, looking out at the forest that surrounded the cabin. The wolves were out there, and she knew it. She couldn't see it, but she could sense their prescence, like she could sense their coming and going even before her eye caught a glimpse of them. She turned and looked at the door when someone knocked. She blinked; who would be at the house at this time of night?  
  
Her master and mistress exchanged looks, then her master got to his feet, and went and hesitantly unlatched the bar on the back of the door. A man was standing outside, one Esmirrine could instantly tell had a lot of money. He was well dressed, and had greying black hair, and a mustache. Esmirrine frowned, turning back to the door. Slaves were not supposed to show their faces unless called upon by their master.  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder just who this stranger was that came to bother her master at this time. She was trying hard not to eavesdrop, which got extremely hard when her name came into the conversation by the stranger. How did he know her? Shivering, she slipped outside, going to sit at the edge of the trees, where she could hear her master call through the open window.   
  
The wolves slipped out, Fang and Rainbow laying next to her, like a travesty of a watchdog. She stroked Rainbow's head absently, gazing at the orb-like full moon. She loved the night; it was so peaceful, and the perfect time to hear her beautiful wolf pack's song.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, Fang and Rainbow were on their feet, hackles raised, growling. Esmirrine spun around, getting quickly to her feet. It was the stranger.  
  
'Rainbow! Fang! Flee!' The wolves took off, and Esmirrine glanced over her shoulder, watching them go. She turned back to the stranger.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked hesitantly. She was taking a risk speaking like this, but he shouldn't have snuck up on her like that.  
  
"Esmirrine, am I correct?" The man asked, and she nodded.  
  
"I am Esmirrine. There is no other for miles. If you don't mind my asking, who are you, sir?"  
  
"I am Niklaren Goldeye." He smiled at her. "You have quite odd magic."   
  
"I.. WHAT?!" She sputtered. "You have the wrong person, I possibly cannot.... it's proposterous.... you have to be kidding me."  
  
"No, I am not." Niko replied crisply. "I have talked with your master and you leave with me tomorrow for Emelan."  
  
A/N: 2 will be longer. 


End file.
